


War and Peace (And The Day The Two Came Together)

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Godstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Pagan Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are fire and pain, bloodshed and violence. You are eternal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War and Peace (And The Day The Two Came Together)

Darkness sinks over the rainforest, storm clouds quickly blotting out the light of the sun, along with any peace it may have brought. You feel the panic, trepidation, courage, fury, and readiness to die and bring death, and you smile. Your name is Gamzee Makara, and you are eternal. You are fire and pain, bloodshed and violence. You are fury and chaos and death. You are Gamzee Makara, and you are God of War.

Your people ready for violence, war paint applied and spears readied. They wear your sign on their chests, drums thrumming to the beat of your heart. They sing and pray, chant and yell. They ready.

The forest is dark and drenched by rain, as dark as midnight with clouds blotting out all light. Your people, with their swift, silent feet and hands eager for murder, make their descent. They are shadows, never seen, never heard. They are beautiful in their efficiency and violence, and as they grow ever closer to the intruders, to the murderers and heathens and heretics that dared desecrate their home, you smile. You watch. 

Large, bulky tarps and dying firepits mar the forest, trees cut down for firewood. Lightning crashes across the sky, your warriors visible for just a second before they are engulfed again by trees and bushes and darkness, the intruders none the wiser. They are silent as they stop just feet away from the prone, sleeping heretics. They wait. Another crash of lightning, a booming of thunder. The chief waves a hand forward before going to the largest tent, the tent of the leader. He waits as his men go to the other tents, silent in wait. A few prayers are sent to the Goddess of Death and to you, and you smile on them. Lightning flashes once more, illuminating your followers hovering over prone forms like Death herself, before their blades slide through skin and muscle and fat, blood pouring out of the necks of their enemies as they are slain. They gurgle and shake and bleed and die, and your people roar in victory.

-

It is day. The sky is grey and foreboding, promising rain. Your people ready their guns and blades, pull on their clothes made for murder. They pray, and you smile. They form their groups, a long line of two sets of men on either side of an empty field. Your people wait in silence, heartbeats matching yours, thrumming in eagerness for blood, always ready to serve. A single warcry rings out across the field, the rest of your men bringing up the yell as they run for their enemies, ready to bring death and pain on their opponents. The two sides crash together like waves, and blood soon falls onto the grass as your men and their rivals cut and shoot and kill and die. It is a long, gruesome, bloody fight, but when your men come out victorious, your smile is as large as theirs, proud and excited. You cheer. 

-

Centuries come and go, and violence and death come with it. You reign over your people, bringing chaos and bloodshed all throughout the tiny little planet. Your blood is filled with violence, with the high of carnage and death. You are unstoppable, all encompassing terror and power. And that's when you meet him.

You're scanning the rubble and blood of a recent battle, the field awash with blood. The field is not much more then a burial ground, all dirt and gravestones. But right before your eyes, it shifts. It brightens. The dull greys of the sky seem to brighten, and new grass pokes out of the earth, little by little. Flowers bloom, trees and bushes sprouting. You don't know how long you watch as the once barren landscape slowly regains life, the mud and grit and blood and carnage replaced by grass and flowers, animals and plants. And that's when you see him. 

He walks among the plants and animals with a smile as bright as the sun, more beautiful than anything your ancient eyes have ever gazed on. Your heart seems to stop as you watch this beautiful creature, smiling brighter than any star. The animals don't cower or fear him, seeming to gravitate toward him as he meanders through the grass and trees. A small gust of wind ruffles a tree overhead, spilling soft pink flowers over his hair. He laughs, the sound sending a strange feeling through you, as if a bolt of lightning has struck your chest. He is the most amazing thing your eyes have ever seen, and without another thought you descend. Your bare feet meet soft grass, and when you raise your head you are only a few feet away from his strong shoulders, his crescent smile and starry eyes. You are overcome with nerves, a feeling almost foreign to you as you watch like one of the more cautious woodland creatures, not feeling like the mighty and powerful god you know yourself to be. Your heart flutters and trips when he laughs again, the sound bright and precious, a sound you want to hear for the rest of your days. You swallow, willing yourself to calm, wishing for the confidence and power you feel during battle. It doesn't come. 

You finally stand straight, caught between wanting to stay and wanting to flee when your foot crushes a fallen branch, the twig snapping in the quiet. Your heart jumps at the sound, but the one making your heart pound doesn't flinch. He's still petting a deer when he speaks up, head tilted slightly toward you. 

"There's no need to be afraid. You're safe here."

You blink, realizing that he's talking to you. Your chest still feels odd as you reply. 

"Why would I be afraid?"

He turns to look at you, not at all surprised by your sudden appearance. "I don't know. Why would you?" he asks, teasing you with a smirk that dries your throat and sends your heart flipping, his eyes shining and bright in the warm light of the sun. You swallow before bringing yourself up, looking like you have all the confidence that still eludes you in his presence.

"Do you have any idea who you're speaking to?" you ask, voice hard, not letting anyone disrespect you no matter how lovely they may be. One of his eyebrows rise and he stands, finally facing you.

"Do you?" he asks, and before you can question him huge, beautiful wings spread out behind him, straightening out from behind him and sending a huge shadow toward you, his carefree smile and sparkling eyes gone, looking serious and intimidating. Tavros Nitram, ruler of all life, stands before you, golden light surrounding him like a halo and making him glow. He is glorious and more lovely then any flower in this meadow, and if you weren't a god you would no doubt bow at his feet. Instead you straighten, raise your chin, and speak. 

"Nice to finally meet you, Tavros. They call me Gamzee." His eyes widen, obviously recognizing you. His voice gives no hint of fear or nerves as he replies again. 

"Nice to meet you too, War. What are you doing here? Not planning another attack, are you?"

"Not here. Not yet. I was just looking over a recent victory when I saw your work," you reply, not mentioning the fact that it was his sparkling eyes and easy smile that had drawn you in. He nods, searching your face for your reaction to his work, and your face falls into a small smile. His own smile makes your heart leap behind your ribcage.

"It's beautiful," you reply, gaze lost in his chocolate orbs, and his smile brightens further, making your breath catch in your throat.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it," he replies, his smile making sparks burst under your skin, feeling warm and safe and content like you never have before. You feel at peace. 

You stay in his meadow for hours, until the sun casts rich reds and bright oranges across the horizon, the sun sinking out of sight. You sigh when you realize you should go, knowing that you won't be able to stay with him forever. You turn to him, memorizing the upturn of his nose, the length of his dark, full lashes and the shape of his smile. 

"It was so nice to meet you, Tavros."

His smile turns your insides to jelly, your heart feeling warm and soft. "It was nice meeting you too, Gamzee."

The way your name falls from his lips is like honey, sweet and beautiful. You have to force yourself to continue, your whole body wishing to stay with him for as long as you can. You can't speak, so you give a nod and turn away, about to head to a city that's been calling to you, ready for a fight. He speaks up before you get too far. 

"I'll see you around," he says easily, and you can hear the smile in his voice. It takes all your willpower not to turn back to him, to get a look at that smile that is more beautiful than any star or flower. You nod again, and go. 

**Author's Note:**

> "In The End, We're All Stories..." is honestly one of the best gamtav fics I have read in such a long time, if not one of the best ever. WalkingCatastrophe's writing is so beautiful and detailed and vivid, it's beautiful storytelling and an awesome story. I've been wanting to write something for this au for a while so I finally forced myself to hash this out. if you haven't read the original fic read it immediately, because if I could have a book series and movie trilogy based on this au I would, it is beautiful. thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! also, that freaking title took forever to think up and I'm still not happy with it. how does wc come up with these cool long titles??


End file.
